


Reading Together

by darkmus



Series: tumblr drabbles [12]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 00:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13423266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: tinx-methinks said: Hey I dunno if you're still doin the 30 fluff prompts but if you are I'd looooove to see some of your Jou x (tsun-)Kaiba... maybe with number 6 reading together?





	Reading Together

The recent seating change annoyed him. Kaiba didn’t mind being at the front of the classroom, but his left-hand neighbor was now Jounouchi. The blond sat next to the window and, in the moments Kaiba ruminated why he was wasting his time in class, Jounouchi was unsurprisingly in the way of the view. He’d rather not look at Jounouchi more than he had to; he had better things to do and Jounouchi was distracting.

English class was proving to be a waste of time today, especially when Kaiba Corp was acquiring a much smaller competitor this afternoon. His brain was full of numbers and legal jargon and not of vocabulary and sentence structure. His mind was barely paying attention, but jarred into focus when he heard the teacher call on his classmate.

“Jounouchi-kun, please read the next passage.”

Kaiba heard an unexpected groan to his left that made him look at the source.

“Uh, Sensei… I forgot my book…” the idiot said bashfully. Kaiba rolled his eyes.

The teacher tsk-ed but quickly said, “Well, please read off of Kaiba-kun’s book then,” before either of them could object.

Jounouchi ducked his head in embarrassment and leaned over, the golden strands of his hair catching the sunlight. Kaiba reluctantly pushed the book towards the left so the blond could see without leaning over more than he had to.

The other boy began to read stiltedly and Kaiba fought the urge to groan.

Jounouchi only made it a few sentences in before stopping at an unfamiliar word. The teacher didn’t rush to supply the pronunciation and the silence seemed to drag on for ages. Either the idiots around him were too scared to say anything or they didn’t know the word either. As usual, Kaiba was the only one with the wits to solve the problem.

“ _Yearning_ ,” Kaiba hissed impatiently.

Jounouchi cleared his throat and repeated after him before continuing. He eventually finished the passage and thankfully relinquished Kaiba’s personal space.

“Good,” the teacher said, before choosing the next victim, a boy napping at the back of the classroom.

“Thanks,” whispered Jounouchi gratefully. “You really saved me there.” He gave Kaiba one of his dazzling, wide smiles in appreciation.

Kaiba fought the urge to balk, but the flutterings most likely caused by righteous indignation persisted.

“Whatever. Remember your book next time, Deadbeat.”


End file.
